May The Force Be Against You
by Bree In Diamonds
Summary: Sequel to The Cracked Angel. Cuddy and Cameron explore their relationship into a greater depth, but with trying to be talked out of it by every known force, Cuddy starts to drift away from Cameron. Will this be more than just a one-night stand?
1. Elevator Fun

****

**Rating - M**

**Pairing - Cuddy x Cameron**

May The Force Be Against You

**As promised, here is the sequel to A Killer Diagnosis that focuses heavily on the budding (and not so much) relationship between Cuddy and Cameron once Cuddy returns to work. There was no smut in the last story, so I have to redeem myself! I think I made up for it in just this first chapter alone!**

**Enjoy :)**

-------------------

Cameron couldn't wait for the end of her shift that day. This would be the first time Cuddy came over her apartment. It would be the first time they saw one another outside of the hospital in general. For the past two weeks, Cameron visited Cuddy in the ICU frequently because Cuddy still didn't hire her back. There was a point to Cuddy stalling to hire her back. She admitted that she wanted the company in the ICU so she didn't hire Cameron back until she was out.

But now, Cuddy was coming to see her. Cameron could hardly sit still. House took notice at her all day, telling her to relax and then shot off something impertinent like Cuddy will be fine, it's not like she's going to be admitted again, or dying, or something like that. Typical House. Cameron didn't let it bother her. In the end, she was the lucky one. She found someone she loved and knew had loved her back. With Chase, it was just sex. With Cuddy, it could be so much more.

Chase was jealous, without a doubt. He wanted to try to make it work between him and Cameron. He was mainly jealous because of how happy Cameron was and how he could never make her smile like that. How is it that another woman could? And why Cuddy of all people? What could Cameron possibly have in common with her?

House made it abundantly clear that Cameron was getting laid tonight and included that in his jokes. Even Cameron didn't expect it to go that far with Cuddy. She was just happy being in Cuddy's arms. She didn't need sex. It was a different form of love with Cuddy than it was with Chase, or any of the other men in her life, including her late husband. She just wanted someone to hold and cuddle with. If sex came with it, then sex came with it, but that wasn't her top priority as it was with men.

Cuddy was her world, her rock, her strength of character, and all this was determined through the mere action of holding her hand and being with her while she lay unconscious.

No one could, for the life of things, understood how Cameron could go from rolling her eyes and walking the other way when Cuddy approached them to wanting to be with her around the clock, snuggled up to her. House admitted that the mental pictures were nice, but coming right down to it, it was just inconceivable. He knew it wouldn't last. Cuddy's relationships never last, which is why she never has any.

"Just how much of a moron are you?" House asked, entering her office without knocking.

"Hello to you, too," she said, closing a file and picking up another. She was nowhere near done with work and feared she might have to cancel on Cameron tonight if she had any more interruptions.

At least she was the same Cuddy. There was still hope. House stepped closer. "Cameron's mine, I won't let you take her from me."

Cuddy chuckled, not looking up from her file. She wrote quickly, whatever it was. She wasn't kidding when she said she wanted to leave. "The damage is done, House, sorry. You should've gotten to her first. You had every opportunity."

"What do you see in her, anyway? She's nothing like you. You're just plain mean and bitchy on a regular basis. She's needy, whiny, moody sometimes—"

"You don't choose who you fall in love with," Cuddy interrupted. "Allison and I may not have a lot in common, but we do care about one another. Whether it goes somewhere or not, I'm going to try." She stood, taking a handful of files with her.

"All she did was hold your hand. You can't base the rest of your life with her upon just that! If that's the case, I would've been in there."

"But you weren't. You were too busy in your own little world of self-involvement to care about me."

"You're not going to sleep with her, are you?" he asked, changing the subject quickly. Normally House liked that sort of thing. Girl on girl action is what he thrived on, but in thinking about it, he really didn't want to see Cameron and Cuddy getting down and dirty. The mental pictures weren't so nice anymore.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes seductively at him while walking to the door. A smirk formed at the corner of her mouth. "Maybe," she whispered and then playfully tapped his ass cheek on her way out.

"That's just wrong!" House said, following her closely. "You can't be a dyke!"

He said that so loud that it attracted anyone with ears in the clinic. Cuddy felt herself burn up with embarrassment and walked faster. "I'm not a dyke, House. Keep your voice down. You're just jealous that I picked Allison over you."

"Oh, yeah, yeah you totally got me figured out there," he said sarcastically. They ended up at the elevators together. "I frequently have dreams about you giving me lap dances, only I don't have to pay and you take off everything."

"My point exactly." Cuddy stepped into the elevator. House followed.

"Come on, you don't mean to tell me that you never thought of me?"

Cuddy burst out in laughter. "What? No! Stop flattering yourself, House. We were together for one night and that was it. It was a wham, bam, thank you, ma'am."

"We were just two frustrated beings that needed to release some tension," he said, playing along.

"Right."

"You're lying. I can see it in your eyes." He stepped over to her, filling in the gap between them. Cuddy swallowed hard and met his eyes. "It meant something to you."

"So maybe it did, but I got over it. After Jenny, I was able to get over things quickly."

"Like Cameron? You going to use her up and toss her out, just like you do with all the others?"

"I love her, House. I don't know what you're twisted mind is trying to get at, but I'm not planning to play along. You are a thing in the past. I have no interest in you on any level, or any form. Do you understand me?"

Her voice was firm, but her eyes told a different story.

"No," he said, not taking his eyes off hers. "Because _you_ don't understand."

"I understand fully," she countered as the elevator doors opened.

"Whoa," came a new voice.

It was Cameron, wearing a frown. Clearly, House was close enough to Cuddy to raise a few eyebrows.

"We were just getting our freak on, don't mind us," House said.

Cuddy broke away from him with a sigh. "Ignore him."

She paused to deliver a kiss to Cameron and looked to House at the corner of her eye with a smug smile. He looked ill after seeing it.

This was too much fun.

The two finally lost House and his sarcasm after he ducked back into his office, leaving Cuddy and Cameron alone.

"What was that all about?" Cameron asked, accompanying Cuddy as she disbursed the files appropriately throughout the departments, informing them about upcoming patients and normal routine activity.

Cuddy groaned. "House being House. It's an everyday thing, don't be amazed by it."

"I'm not. I'm more amazed with how he had you pinned in the corner of the elevator." Cameron sounded concerned.

"Well, don't be," Cuddy said, handing her new maternity ward lead the majority of what was left of the files once they got to the third floor. The new lead scowled, obviously not familiarized to the events at PPTH yet with House running the game. Cuddy smiled to her as she accepted the files.

"Do you like him?" Cameron asked as Cuddy headed to NICU to drop off what was the last of the files.

Cuddy frowned. "Why would you ask that?"

"I think it's a fair question after what I saw."

"No, what you saw was House taking up my personal space, not the other way around. Can we drop this? Don't you have work to do?"

"House doesn't have any cases."

"And what did I say to do when he doesn't have any cases?" Cuddy pressed.

Cameron knew what Cuddy was going to say, but that wasn't on her mind right now. Cuddy was being pushy and that worried her. Cameron stayed quiet until Cuddy flagged down the NICU head and gave him the rest of the charts.

"Did I do something to offend you?" Cameron asked when Cuddy was on the move again. She didn't know where Cuddy was going, but followed her anyway. They stopped by the elevator, waiting for it to come to their floor.

"Look, if we're going to have a relationship, you have to realize that House isn't going to stop being himself. He's going to continue to stare at my breasts, check out my ass, and assault my wardrobe. It's what he's always done and he's not stopping now."

"I know all that. I'm aware of his self-indulgent antics, believe me, I am. It just come across to me like you were enticed by him."

Cuddy chuckled, stepping into the elevator. "I am not enticed by House. If anything, his exacerbating behavior makes me want to rip my hair out."

"Well, good." A devious look replaced concern on Cameron's face. When the elevator doors shut and they started to move, Cameron pulled the emergency switch, not losing the sly smile. The lights flashed once and a buzzer sounded.

Cuddy was at a loss for words. It was clear to her what Cameron wanted after seeing the look on her face.

"You were starting to worry me for a little bit," she said, stepping to the other side of the elevator and pulling Cuddy roughly in for a kiss.

Cuddy resisted a little, making it a cause for concern.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked, not breaking the kiss.

"I should be asking you that. This isn't like you." Cuddy had no intentions of breaking the kiss either, even though she never pictured this from Cameron.

"I was tired of waiting for tonight. I want you now."

"Alli—"

"Shut up, Lisa," she hissed, promptly slipping her tongue through Cuddy's parted lips, nudging hers to come out and play. A moan formed in Cameron's throat when it did. Cuddy's hands cupped Cameron's cheeks while Cameron's pressed at the back of Cuddy's head, deepening the kiss.

With no warning, Cameron hoisted Cuddy easily up onto the handrail of the elevator and slipped in between her parted legs to get closer, riding Cuddy's skirt up her thighs. Cameron never appeared to be the domineering type when it came to this. Cuddy guessed her as a bottom, not a top. She was definitely proving her wrong! Cameron was so forceful that the way she was pushing and pinning Cuddy against the side of the elevator with no regards for her fragile body, she would definitely be sore tomorrow!

"Jesus, Allie…" she breathed in elation as her body felt like it was on fire. She wanted to avert the attention off the parts of her body that were being assaulted by the wall of the elevator, but Cameron wouldn't let her move. The feeling was quickly overrun by the tingling Cameron caused that coursed through her body, specifically the area in between her legs that pulsed, hungry for attention.

Cuddy let out a long moan as Cameron left her lips and attacked her neck, swiftly biting and sucking in a way that would no doubt leave a hickey. She gasped when she felt a sharp pain in the spot Cameron was attacking with her mouth. Cuddy guessed that's where the hickey would be.

"Tell me you want me," Cameron whispered, driving her tongue along the edge of Cuddy's ear, making her shiver.

Cuddy suppressed a moan that was building up in order to answer her. "I want you…" Cuddy breathed and leaned into Cameron's touch.

"How bad?" she teased, driving her tongue down Cuddy's jaw line and lightly running over her parted lips before making her way down.

Very…very bad…" she breathed, placing her hands at Cameron's hips and snaking them around to cup her ass as Cameron delved her tongue into her cleavage, quickly going for the side of the breast that was exposed more, sucking lovingly at it.

Cuddy lolled her head to the side as her breathing quickened. Her hands went from Cameron's ass to her head, where she buried her fingers into the brown mass, gently yanking whenever Cameron bit at her.

Cameron's hand worked to free Cuddy's button-up shirt far down enough to expose her bra. She didn't stop there. In about seven seconds all together, she had Cuddy's shirt unbuttoned and her bra unclipped from the front. She wasted no time in drawing an erect nipple into her mouth. Cuddy was most sensitive when it came to her nipples. Cameron could sense that by the extra jerking Cuddy's body did when she ran her tongue gently, circling her areola, and the yelp when she took the nipple in between her teeth and bit down on it. Cameron smiled over Cuddy's breast, pleased at the reaction she got. If Cuddy was that sensitive when it came to her breast, imagine what would happen when Cameron set her sights lower.

Cuddy's thighs trembled when Cameron placed her hand against her left thigh, inching it up to her heat.

"Oh…god Allie…"

A euphoric sensation coursed through her when two of Cameron's fingers pawed her heat through a thin material g-string. Cuddy didn't know what to do with her hands. They ended up at Cameron's back, digging into her.

"Do you still want it?" Cameron asked, hooking a finger around the lining of the g-string.

Cuddy nodded swiftly. She tried to talk, but all that came from her throat were moans. Cameron smirked as she drove her fingers into Cuddy's slit and immediately massaged her wet folds. Cuddy bucked her hips at Cameron so forcefully that she almost lost her balance on the handrail.

"Be still, love," Cameron whispered, looking into her lover's gorgeous blue eyes, but not stopping the movement of her fingers.

"Allie—Allison, I—"

Cameron shushed her by attacking her lips. The kiss was anything but quiet as Cameron found Cuddy's clit and moved in little circles, zeroing in on the erect center. Cuddy couldn't help but continue to buck her hips against Cameron's hand and groan elatedly as her entire body fell tingly and then numb at the sensation. She rolled her hips, desperately wanting Cameron to penetrate her. One finger, two, three, she didn't care right now. She didn't care if there were three shoved in at the same time before preparing her first. Pain would only add to her excitement. And god forbid she stopped!

That's just what happened. Cameron took her hand back to tease her. Cuddy whimpered at the absence of her hand.

"Why?" was all she could get out, for her body was still so turned on that it made her vocally impaired. Even when she spoke, it sounded like air.

Cameron wore a smirk. "Because I want to hear you beg."

Cuddy wanted this so bad that she was willing to do anything. She continue to roll her hips at Cameron, despite the lack of her hand. Cameron firmly stood her ground, holding Cuddy's hips in place so she couldn't move.

"Bitch…" Cuddy whispered forcefully.

"Devious, I know." Cameron was enjoying this. "Better hurry up. I don't think the elevator will be stuck for much longer."

"Do it…" Cuddy was still turned on very much. Cameron's skilled fingers brought her begging for more.

"Do what?" Cameron teased, driving her tongue across Cuddy's jaw line, causing Cuddy to suck in air shakily between her teeth. It didn't help that Cameron was also pinching her nipples. Dammit!

"Do what?" Cameron repeated when all Cuddy did was moan in response, her hands grasping Cameron's wrists that were down by her hips, trying to pull them off her.

"Fuck me!" Cuddy managed to yell out, using the appropriate words to how she was feeling at the moment.

Cameron smiled as she leaned in for another kiss. "What do you say?"

"Please…Allie…"

Cameron took a split second to wonder what Cuddy would do if the elevator started up right now and they both had to go their separate ways. An unfulfilled Cuddy was an ugly thing. If House thought she was bitchy before, she'd definitely be bitchy now. Cameron didn't want to be the cause of that. If Cuddy was moody now because of the teasing, she'd certainly turn violent if Cameron didn't finish.

"I love hearing you beg," Cameron whispered seductively. "It's so sexy."

Cuddy whimpered in response. A loud and powerful gasp evacuated from her throat when she felt Cameron's fingers shoot up into her without warning. Cuddy didn't even feel Cameron's hand near her, or realize that one was taken off her hip. She threw her head back into the elevator wall in ecstasy. Cuddy couldn't remember the last time she was this excited. Stars blurred her vision as Cameron's fingers showed no mercy in assaulting her. Cuddy's body convulsed when Cameron curled her fingers up inside her, knowing just where to hit. She used her arms to balance herself as her body took it upon itself to jerk forward every time Cameron made a thrust in with her fingers.

"Say my name, Lisa," Cameron whispered into her ear, making her tremble. Cameron added another finger, making it a total of three and used her thumb to massage her clit. There's no possible way this is Cameron's first time with a woman! She was just too fucking good!

"A-Allison! Please…I need t-to…"

"Need to what?" Cameron drove her tongue along the outside of Cuddy's ear again and nibbled at the lobe as an added bonus. Cameron was most pleased. This also made her tremble.

Cuddy couldn't find her voice. All she could do was pant and choke out a gasp every time Cameron either hit or brushed up against the sensitive areas within her. Cameron's fingers went even deeper as the pace quickened.

"Yes…Make me come…Please!"

Cameron felt she made Cuddy wait long enough. There would be other times to tease her. Cameron smirked slyly and pumped three fingers into Cuddy as deep as they could go and used her thumb to circle her clit using only one hand. Cameron was most definitely gifted!

Cuddy was nearing a very violent orgasm. As the feeling built up within her, she no longer felt the strength to hold herself onto the handrail. Cameron helped out by holding her in place with her body. She was eyelevel again with Cuddy and the two kissed hungrily as Cuddy drew closer to her orgasm. Cameron could tell it was coming, for her muscles started clamping around her fingers.

"Come for me, Lisa…Let me taste your delicious nectar…"

It must've been Cameron's sexy voice that brought her over the edge, because after that, Cuddy's orgasm hit her like a pile of bricks. She had been with men in the past that didn't even build her up this much.

Cameron rested her head in Cuddy's neck as Cuddy came, body shuddering violently, and screaming her name. Cameron had never felt happier to hear her name being called than right now, in pure ecstasy, and by the woman she loved.

Cuddy came in her hand, coating it with her juices after the powerful orgasm and fell limp. Cameron, still supporting Cuddy, brought her fingers up to her mouth and licked at them, followed by a pleasant hum.

"You taste divinely."

Cameron kissed her briefly on the mouth, sharing her juices with her. Not a moment too soon, for the elevator started stopped buzzing and shook back into action.

Cuddy's eyes went wide. "Shit!" she cussed.

Cameron separated from her. Cuddy was able to find enough strength to stand on her own and dress herself before the elevator came to a stop. Cameron watched her, saddened that this couldn't go on further.

"Don't ever make me beg you again," Cuddy snarled, buttoning her last button and flattening her skirt out.

"At least you got some," Cameron said, feeling unfulfilled. "What am _I_ supposed to do for the rest of the day?"

The elevator doors opened and there was a small crowd waiting to get on because of it being left immobile for so long, along with a maintenance crew that Cameron wanted to hurt right now for fixing the elevator so fast. Usually they don't arrive on time for anything. Go figure.

"Come to my office later," Cuddy said, speaking in her administrator tone to put on a show for the audience, but winked when she looked back at Cameron as she stepped off the elevator. That wink got Cameron even more turned on than she already was. Hopefully House didn't have any cases, otherwise she would have to wait until tonight to see Cuddy.

--------------------

**What did you think? Let me know! As I always say, reviews help the updates come faster!**


	2. The Breakup?

**Thanks for the reviews, folks!**

**Enjoy :)**

-----------------

"We're going to be here all night, guys," Foreman said, handing out everyone a chart.

Cameron was the only one that looked distressed about that. "No, I can't!" she said.

"Got somewhere you needed to be?"

"Well I do have a life, you know!"

"Since when?"

"Since Cuddy," House said, entering from his office. "Jeez, Foreman, where have you been the past two weeks? They can't keep their eyes off one another."

"It's not about Cuddy," Cameron lied, opening the chart.

"Oh, you're a terrible liar." House paused, narrowing his eyes as he looked her over. "Your cheeks are glowing."

"What are you talking about? My cheeks always glow."

"Not like that they don't," Chase piped up from the other end of the table. The tone of his voice was still saddened whenever he spoke about Cameron. It was a mixture of sadness and jealousy. He could never look at her with a straight face either. His eyes would always look past her or downwards when they spoke.

"And you can't sit still in that chair," House pointed out.

Cameron did notice herself wiggling a bit and stopped when he mentioned it. "So?"

He looked her over, making her gulp nervously. She hoped he didn't notice. "Your clothes are wrinkled. They weren't wrinkled when I saw you twenty minutes ago getting into the elevator with Cuddy. Did you two do it in the bathroom or something."

Cameron was horrified. "No!" she squeaked, blushing even further, feeling very uncomfortable.

House chuckled. Foreman and Chase exchanged looks.

"Who here thinks she's lying?" House asked, raising his hand immediately.

"Okay, seriously, it really doesn't matter," Foreman said.

"It doesn't matter?" House repeated in a shocked high-pitched tone. "Two women, two very _hot_ women, getting it on doesn't excite you?"

"Not as much as it seems to be exciting you right now," he said, not sounding interested in the least. "We have a case. The patient is more important to me than Cameron having a fling with Cuddy."

"It's not a fling!" Cameron said. "Hello, I _am_ in the room, you know. There is nothing going on between Cuddy and I."

"Yet," Chase mumbled, hiding his face behind the chart.

Cameron slammed her hand down on the table and leaned forward crossly. "If you have something to say, let's hear it. Stop acting like a child and hiding every time I come into view."

"That's what she used to do with Cuddy and they ended up in bed. You still have a chance," House said, pointing his cane at Chase before erasing the whiteboard.

"I didn't sleep with Cuddy!" Cameron yelled. Technically, she didn't. Sex in an elevator doesn't count. Cameron was angrier with the fact that they wouldn't drop the subject. She was tempted to shout it out and get it over with, just so they would shut up about it.

A clearing of the throat near the door interrupted them. Cameron looked over her shoulder at the new body in the room.

"Am I interrupting something?" Wilson asked.

"No," Cameron said, voice tight.

"Yes," House said at the same time, enjoying the confrontation in the room. "What do you want?"

"I'm taking your patient. When we did the scans, we found a tumor in his lungs. It's cancerous."

House feigned worry. "But if you take him, that means Cameron will be free tonight to work her other job."

Wilson frowned. "Other job?" He looked over to Cameron.

Cameron sighed, dropping her pen onto the table and crossing her legs. "Probably the carpet cleaning job or whatever other euphemism he can make up instead of saying what he really wants to say."

House looked appalled. "Me? Never!"

Wilson raised his eyebrows and held his hands up, as if surrendering to something. "Look, whatever, I'm just telling you about the patient." He walked to the door, but then looked over his shoulder. "Cameron, can I see you for a minute?"

Cameron swallowed hard. "Of course." She hesitantly rose.

"You're doing Wilson now, too?!" House asked, dropping his mouth, faking awe.

Cameron was going to defend herself, but found it not worth it. House was going to think anything he wanted, regardless of what she said. When he starts posting her as the hospital slut, and if anyone's dumb enough to believe it, she'll worry then.

She didn't know why Wilson wanted to talk to her. Maybe he was disturbed about hearing house banter her about Cuddy and he wanted to follow up on that. Whatever it was, Cameron felt more comfortable talking to Wilson than House. House always mocked her. Wilson wouldn't. It's hard to believe the two were even in the vicinity of friends.

Wilson took her to his office a few feet away and didn't speak until the door was closed.

"Is something really going on between you and Cuddy?"

Even though she felt comfortable talking to Wilson, she didn't want the elevator story, or any other future sex sessions to become hospital business. Cuddy wouldn't want that either. She would respect Cuddy and wait until she wanted it to be public news. For now, she would lie about it. For some reason, it's become a hot topic, no doubt spread by House.

Faking it, Cameron rolled her eyes. "No, there is nothing going on between us. What did you expect? You know Cuddy; do you really think she'd ruin her image by messing around with me?"

Wilson almost looked sad. "Whether that's true or not, just…don't take advantage of her."

Cameron frowned heavily. "Take advantage of her? First, you tell me not to break House's heart, which could never happen in a million years, because he doesn't have one, and now you're telling me not to take advantage of Cuddy? What am I -- the Broken Hearts Widow? If anything, she'd be the one to break my heart. She already has when she turned me down," she lied, making the story sound dramatic.

Wilson held up his hands again. "I'm just saying. Cuddy is…very special."

"Yeah, and a rock. Nothing can break her shell, what makes you think I could. Me…feeble, weak, and…whatever other typecast I'm set up with by my peers. I believe 'sappy' is a new one."

"Cameron, I'm not on you. Judging on how you're being so self-protective…I'm going to take it as a yes that you're with Cuddy."

"Take it however way you want," Cameron said, folding her arms. "It doesn't matter anymore. I just hope it's not too much of a disappointment when you find out that there's nothing going on between us. Why don't you go give her the lecture about breaking hearts because she certainly broke mine."

Cameron had hoped that if he does go to Cuddy, she denies what everyone suspects. Why is everyone so hot on this? She would expect House over anyone to be all for it and possibly snoop around for his own benefit and pleasure. Maybe sneak over to Cuddy's house, take some sex pictures, and upload them onto his computer for jacking off purposes. Instead, he's having the opposite effect and actually showing some feelings on this. Does he like Cuddy? He didn't show it when she was in the hospital, fighting for her life. He didn't show it directly, anyway. But then again, House is House. He'll never show any emotion.

"Is that it then?" Cameron asked, wanting to leave.

"Yeah," Wilson sighed out and walked to his desk.

Cameron hesitated before leaving. Why did this bother him so much?

"You're worried about me breaking Cuddy's heart because you have feelings for her," Cameron assumed, standing by the door, but not leaving.

Wilson waved his hand as he sat. "So does every Joe in this hospital. I may not want to date her, but that doesn't mean I want someone to take advantage of her either."

"What are you, her big brother? She can take care of herself. She doesn't need you and House looking over her shoulder, telling her who she can't date."

"Fine, Cameron, whatever. You know my feelings on this. It's over. I won't bring it up again."

Cameron left after that, having a feeling it wasn't over. They would be in the same boat again once the hospital found out about them.

She returned to House's office to find him at his computer, watching the familiar video involving pill-like shapes in medicine bottles and ugly little mutant characters.

"What's going on? Where are Chase and Foreman?" she asked, noticing the adjacent room empty.

"Keeping busy somewhere. Clinic, I think," he said and then pointed to the screen. "Doesn't the little red virus remind you of Cuddy?"

"Yeah, and the little blue one resembles you," she said, playing along, but only for a moment. For some reason, he was still really attached to this Dr. Mario _YouTube_ video.

House twisted his face in thought. "You think? He does have my hair."

"House, get rid of the video."

House looked shocked. "Oh, absolutely not! Dr. Mario is a genius! He's much better than regular Mario."

Cameron shook her head. "Okay, assuming I know who that is, it really doesn't matter right now."

"Why not? I don't have anything better to do. I could go bother Cuddy, but she might let something slip about you two. God, whoever made this gameplay is a complete genius. I wouldn't want to play against him!"

"There is nothing going on—"

"Yeah, yeah, there's nothing going on between you and Cuddy, allegedly," he said, leaning the chair back and putting his feet up. ''That's good news."

"Wilson already wants Cuddy to himself. Is it the same for you?"

House never even looked at her. Instead, he laughed at the video. "The little yellow guy got his butt kicked in that one!"

Cameron wasn't getting anywhere. She spun on her heels to leave his office, but stopped when he called her.

"Go check the clinic for patients. And don't go near Cuddy. I'll be watching you."

Cameron frowned. "House, you're sending me to the clinic just so I'll run _into_ Cuddy!"

He sent a smirk her way. "Like I said, you are just too smart for your own good."

"If I have to talk to her, I'm going to talk to her. It's part of my job."

"Is keeping the boss satisfied part of the job description, too? If that's the case, you owe me a blowjob and I owe Cuddy…Well, why don't we just have a threesome? That way, everyone's happy."

"Dream on," Cameron muttered and walked away.

The clinic was backed up when Cameron got down there. Chase and Foreman were also down here. Foreman was currently taking a chart from Nurse Brenda at the station when Cameron walked in. She had never seen the place so full. Every seat was filled and there were some people standing up against the wall. The majority of them were either coughing or sniffling. Cameron hoped she wouldn't catch anything.

"Where's House?" Foreman asked when Cameron randomly grabbed a chart from a row that was spread out.

"Watching Dr. Mario work instead of us," Cameron snapped, opening the chart.

"Still?"

"Yep."

"He's been watching that damn thing for two weeks now."

"And I don't care. Why are we so backed up down here?"

"A lot of sick people, no one to take them. Everyone was relocated to the ER. Eighteen-wheeler turned over on the pike, resulting in a lot of fire and a twenty car pileup."

"That explains it. How wonderful. Looks like no one's leaving anytime tonight," she groaned under her breath.

Cameron was right. The clinic didn't calm down until closing time, but then right after that, Cameron, Foreman, and Chase were rushed to the ER to help out there. Wilson joined in as well, but no one saw House the whole time, even when Cuddy tried to go up and personally get him down there. Although Cuddy was also in the ER the entire time, Cameron thought it would be hard to focus. It was easier than she thought. She was so wrapped up in the patients that she hardly noticed Cuddy was there. It was the same for Cuddy. The faster they got the job done, the faster they could get out of there.

Finally, around ten o'clock, the patients that had to be admitted were admitted and those who could be released were gone. The nuthouse was officially under control. Cameron peeled off her scrubs and tossed them into the bin. That was the first time she had noticed Cuddy not being there anymore.

Maybe she went home already.

"Have you seen Dr. Cuddy?" Cameron casually asked one of the ER doctors she saw her with earlier.

"Yeah, she already left. She said she had plans tonight."

Cameron smiled inwardly, knowing those plans involved her. Cameron thanked her and left the ER to head to the locker room. Half way there, her phone rang. The caller ID told her it was Cuddy.

"Hey, you," Cameron greeted.

"Hey…" Cuddy said, sounding exhausted. "I'm going to have to take a rain check for tonight."

Cameron's heart sank. The smile was wiped right off her face. "Why?" She couldn't help but ask that. Disappointment could easily be heard in her voice.

"I have so much paperwork to get caught up on. I wasn't able to work on it today because of me being in the ER. I'm sorry."

Cameron's distress came to her so strongly that it nearly brought her to tears. "You're the Dean; you have a choice on when to finish it."

"Cameron, please don't use that tone with me." Cuddy could hear how saddened she was. "I was out for two weeks. It's not like retail where I'm out and can come back to pick up where I left off."

"Fine, whatever, you're right." Even though Cameron was busy all day and didn't have much time to have her mind wander, she would every so often think about Cuddy and the wonderful time they were going to have together tonight. There were more smiles than usual on her face that day. And now all of a sudden, she cancels, when she had all day to realize the paperwork sitting on her desk wasn't going to finish itself. "You could've told me sooner."

"Sooner, later, what's the difference? The end result is the same."

Cameron grimaced at the change in her tone. "What's your problem? Are you trying to avoid me? You didn't say one word to me in the ER or the clinic and you barely looked at me all day."

"I'm sorry. Our relationship can't interfere with work. I've told you that. I didn't have a reason to talk to you."

"What relationship?" Cameron asked spitefully, although tears were forming in her eyes. "You act like I don't exist."

Whiny, bitchy, persistent…yep, that was Cameron all the way. Especially whiny when she doesn't get her way.

"It's been one day, Cameron," she sighed.

"What about the last two weeks? What was I to you then?"

"This isn't like the last two weeks! I'm not stuck in a room anymore; I'm working. I have a lot of responsibilities and duties to the hospital. I can't be playing around."

"So that's what happened in the elevator meant to you? We were just playing around." Cameron paced around in the locker room. A tear slipped from her eye and fell onto the floor.

"I'm sorry. Bad choice of words," Cuddy said, wishing she used better words.

"Damn right they were!" Cameron threw open her locker door and ripped her coat out. "The truth always comes out in the end. I shouldn't have expected this to be any different. I was a fool."

"No, Cameron—"

"Goodnight, Dr. Cuddy," she said and flipped her phone closed before Cuddy could speak.

Cameron was overrun with different emotions after that. She regretted being so mean to Cuddy, but she also felt angry that Cuddy canceled on her. She pinned the Dean, she should be aware of the responsibilities! They wouldn't be dropped just because she has someone in her life. There was a reason Cuddy didn't have relationships. She never had the time! Cameron should've understood that and not let it get to her. Her quickened pulse and raise in body temperature showed she took it hard. And to top it all off, she was back to calling her Cameron again!

She threw her phone into her purse after a small pause, donned her jacket, and then slammed the locker door hard enough to create an echo.

She ripped open the door to leave and slammed right into House, who appeared to have been standing there for a while. Cameron shouted in surprise as she collided with his chest.

"Whoa, hey, watch where you're walking! Bum leg, you know. Hard to keep my balance."

"Excuse me," Cameron muttered after the surprise wore off and walked easily around him. He was the last person she wanted to see right now.

House followed her.

"Heard the phone call," he said simply.

"Figures," Cameron grumbled.

"Guess that whatever happened between you and Cuddy in the elevator…won't be happening again."

"You have no idea what's going on, so don't pretend you do."

"I know exactly what's going on," he said, walking outside with her. "You got used to all the time you were able to spend with Cuddy when she was recovering, so you assume it's all going to continue that way. When you understand it's not…you start getting very pissy and selfish."

So much for keeping their relationship a secret. She should've known that was impossible with House snooping around.

"What did happen in the elevator?"

"None of your business," she spat, walking quicker, trying to lose him.

"Oh, my little Cameron is all grown up!" House cried dramatically. "I knew this day would come." He brushed an imaginary tear from his eye. "She gets her first lesbionic lay."

"Go to hell," Cameron mumbled, but didn't say it loud enough for House to hear. She just continued walking to her car, not looking behind her. She was already in a mood with Cuddy. She didn't need the extra weight.

When Cameron got home, her cell phone rang. She was able to have time to reflect on how she acted towards Cuddy on the phone and realized she was being very selfish with putting her needs before Cuddy's job. If this was Cuddy, she would apologize, but was still angry on some level.

It wasn't Cuddy. It was Chase. A pang of disappointment thudded in her chest.

"Are you sleeping with Cuddy?" Chase asked straight away, in surprise. He knew they were very close, but didn't think it would come that far.

Cameron sighed. "Let me guess…House?"

She just leaves him not more than ten minutes ago and figures everyone on the team would know about her and Cuddy.

"He lies," Cameron added.

"Not about this! I heard about the elevator having to be fixed because the emergency stop was initiated. I would've guessed it was House again, but he was in the office with Foreman and me. You were in there with Cuddy. People saw you getting off together when it was fixed."

"That doesn't mean we did anything!"

"Right," Chase said doubtfully.

Cameron sighed. "We had to talk. That's all that happened. I stopped the elevator because she wouldn't listen to me and that's the only way I could keep her near me long enough to talk." Cameron sounded very convincing. She used all the bent up anger she had from Cuddy canceling their night together to motivate her, making her sound as if she were telling the truth. "Feel better that you know what happened now?"

Chase was silent for a while. "You sure that's what happened?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Chase. And even if something else was going on between Cuddy and I, it doesn't concern you. Our uncomplicated sex was halted because you took it to the next step, remember?"

"Oh, sure, I can't say I like you, but you can drown Cuddy in kisses and whisper sweet nothings into her ear instead of mine. Our agreement was nullified because you fell in love with Cuddy, not because I said I liked you. That was your out."

Cameron sighed angrily. "Look, I said this to House, and now I'm saying it to you…It's none of your business what happens between me and Cuddy. No one is going to talk me out of how I feel."

"I think she's going to do that for you."

Cameron opened her mouth to say something back, but the click on the other end told her that Chase had hung up. Instead of words coming from her mouth, Cameron sighed instead and hung up.

Maybe Chase was right. Between her being unstable and Cuddy being busy all the time, they wouldn't have time for one another. What happened tonight with Cuddy canceling their plans would happen frequently. House was right when he said Cameron grew used to Cuddy being in the ICU. Now that she wasn't, Cameron had a hard time getting used to Cuddy being on the go, even though that's how she's always been.

There was definitely a reason Cuddy hadn't had a successful date in years. Either House was there to screw it up, or Cuddy was too busy. Why would this be any different? Cuddy's significant other was her job. Cameron was merely the other woman that was there whenever Cuddy needed to get away.

Cameron flopped down onto her couch and buried her face in her hands. She was dumb for thinking Cuddy would feel any different about her than anyone else she's been with. Even after what happened in the elevator, Cuddy shrugs it off, acting like it didn't happen. That made Cameron's heart pound in fury and the surface of her skin burn in anger. Cameron's actions lately with Chase, to some people, would appear promiscuous, but with them being as busy as they were, and unable to meet someone to be in a real relationship, it was necessary. With Cuddy, she wanted more. She actually slipped by the uncomplicated sex phase and wanted a relationship. In the elevator, she gave Cuddy her all. She had never had sex with another woman before, but judging by the way Cuddy was reacting, she was damn good at it. Cameron wouldn't do that to just any woman. She loved Cuddy and wanted to try it with her, but she'd only set herself up to be heartbroken in the end. Sticking to uncomplicated sex with Chase was the safest route to go. At least she wouldn't be hurt. Cuddy would never find time for her.

Cameron's mind ran wild with all these what ifs and making things more complicated than they were. Her mind also spoke for Cuddy and made assumptions based on this one time Cuddy chose work over her.

A funny taste grew in the back of her throat and tears came to her eyes. It's obviously clear that she's never been stood up before and it took a great toll on her.

Trying not to read too much into it, which was going to be difficult, she flipped the light off and headed to bed.

-----------

When Cameron came into work the next morning, she spotted Cuddy at the nurse's station, donned in her lab coat, and looking over charts. When she was sure Cuddy spotted her, Cameron kept her eyes firmly ahead, pretending not to notice her. She was half hoping Cuddy wouldn't call out to her. She was certain she was in the clear, but just when Cameron reached the elevators, Cuddy called out to her in her administrative tone. Instead of turning around as the clacking of Cuddy's heels on the linoleum grew closer told Cameron that she was coming to her, she turned to the side and took the stairs.

"Dr. Cameron!" Cuddy called, more persistent this time.

Cuddy continued to chase her. When Cameron realized there was no way out, she threw her back up against the wall in between levels and sighed. She watched Cuddy come up the stairs.

"I'm late," Cameron said, voice tight. It's the only polite thing she could come up with that would be a valid reason for getting away from Cuddy faster. She avoided the older woman's eye contact by shifting her own to the ground.

"You're never late," Cuddy responded, voice just as strict.

"Yeah, well, people change." Cameron finally met eye contact. "You should know."

Cuddy sighed. Here we go again. "I had work to do. You can't make me choose between you and my work. It's not fair. I've always been the way I am now. The only difference is I've never had anyone to share it with. If anyone understands my line of work, it's you, Allison."

"So is that how it's always going to be? Every time I want to go for a drink with you, or maybe grab some dinner, you're gong to be too busy."

Cuddy shook her head. "No…it's not always like that."

"Well…first impressions are a big thing with me. If someone calls and cancels our first date, it's going to leave me a little angry and not understanding. It also makes me second guess my feelings towards that person."

Cuddy's eyes slightly widened.

"I think we should end this now. It'll be better in the long run for you."

Cuddy's heart fell. Her lips parted in surprise. "No…no, that's not what I want. Are you really giving up on me because of one date canceled due to not being able to get my work done while being immobile for two weeks? Cameron, that's selfish! You can't expect everything to go your way all the time!"

Cuddy's voice was getting louder and attracting ears. Cameron didn't want to hear it. She stepped onward, fully expecting to head up the second flight of stairs to House's office when she was pulled back by the wrist, plans suddenly halting. She gave into Cuddy's light squeeze with a sigh of impatience.

"Have lunch with me."

Their eyes met. Cuddy's eyes shimmered the shimmer that always made it hard to tear Cameron away. It was the gleam that she saw in the elevator. If Cuddy couldn't use the right words, her eyes spoke for her.

Cameron bit her bottom lip before speaking. She didn't want to lose Cuddy, not when things have just begun. It hurt to have to tell Cuddy to end it with her. She would only be getting herself hurt in the end.

Cameron wasn't this needy. Either that, or she was just used to her significant others bowing to her every command. Every time she wanted to hop in the sack with Chase, he did so. Not once did he tell her no and stick with it.

Cameron's eyes dropped to Cuddy's neck randomly. There, a small bruise stuck out like a sore thumb on her rosy skin. She could tell that Cuddy tried to cover it with foundation, but it didn't work too well.

"Did I do that?" she asked, speaking low and blushing slightly.

Cuddy nodded. "There's also one on my left breast, but it's more of a yellowish purple color," she added with a small laugh.

Cameron's heart fluttered. Her mind took her back to yesterday. She felt the bliss she felt while watching Cuddy's face as she pleasured her, as well as her pleas for more.

"Sorry," Cameron said, speaking of the love bites, following a chuckle.

Cuddy shook her head. "I'd wear it with pride, but then people would be talking. You never answered me about lunch."

Cameron nodded. "Okay. Yeah. Sure." She wasn't sure what answer she wanted to use, so she used all three of them.

Cuddy's hand enclosed around hers. Her thumb lightly rubbed the roof of Cameron's hand. "I'll talk to you later with the details."

After that, they both went their separate ways.

-------------------

**A little bit of drama to add in with romance. Please review! :)**


End file.
